1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector plug with a shutter structured such as to be shut off by the shutter at a time when it is not fitted to an optical connector adapter, and to automatically open the shutter at a time when it is fitted.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as this kind of optical connector plug provided with the automatically opened and closed shutter, there exists an optical connector plug provided with a shield plate, and a drive mechanism automatically opening and closing the shield plate, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-276782. In particular, the structure is made such that a movable element is pressed relatively rearward with respect to a sliding sleeve against spring force of a push spring on the basis of a contact or an interference of the movable element of the drive mechanism with an adapter opening portion in accordance with insertion of the plug to the adapter, a shielding piece provided integrally with the movable element is elastically deformed in accordance with the rearward movement of the movable element so as to become in a flat shape, and a shielding portion of the shielding piece swivels so as to be completely detached from a front side of a front end surface of a ferrule in a process of the elastic deformation, thereby being transferred from a close state to an open state.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-139804, there exists an optical connector plug with a shutter which is provided with a pair of shutters arranged so as to be vertically opposed, and a switch mechanism automatically opening and closing the shutter. In particular, when the optical connector plug with the shutter is fitted to a receptacle connector, a switch of the switch mechanism is moved toward a canceling position in a lateral direction against energizing force of a torsion spring, and the rearward movement of the switch is cancelled, and when the optical connector plug with the shutter is inserted toward the receptacle connector so as to be further fitted, the switch moves rearward along a backward moving groove portion and a front housing simultaneously moves rearward, whereby each of a pair of upper and lower shutters is pulled rearward and an inner surface thereof collides with an end portion of a plug frame so as to be expanded, so that a light shielding action of the shutter is cancelled, and the ferrule is connected at a ferrule in the receptacle connector side.